


Marks

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [251]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where Clint wants Phil to mark him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks

Clint buried his head as deep as he could into Phil's neck. Phil's scent calming him more than anything else in the world. The scent of his alpha, his mate, his love. Any way you said just made Clint smile because any way meant that he was Phil's and Phil was his. 

"Take me to bed." Clint whispered in his ear. The omega smirked against Phil's skin when he felt the older man shiver in anticipation. He pulled away and let Phil take his hand, leading them both into their bedroom where they could be alone. 

Once the doors were closed, Phil would pin him against the wall, the man's arm against the archer's throat, and then Phil would kiss him, hard enough to bruise, but quick enough to tease Clint - make him want, make him beg. After that, Phil would push him roughly towards the bed, waiting and eager. Then Phil would climb over him, trapping Clint between the quiet muscle underneath Phil's suit and the softness of the covers, making Phil look like a predatory cat, waiting for the go signal. 

Exactly like how Clint had instructed several times before. 

Clint's body bounced on the soft mattress as he was practically thrown into it. He watched mesmerized as Phil descended on him. His eyes blown and his breath was as ragged as Clint's was. He was enjoying this, then. They had the entire night to themselves, and Phil was willing to do whatever Clint wanted him to do to the archer. Clint delighted in the seemingly endless number of possibilities they could do tonight. 

Clint pulled Phil down by the neck for a rough kiss, nothing more than lips crashing into each other in a desperate flurry of lust and want. Phil didn't hesitate to kiss back with the same fervor, pushing Clint into the soft mattress underneath him. Clint pulled away enough to allow himself to speak but not far enough that Phil didn't feel the ghost of his breath on his lips. 

"Prove to the world that I am yours." Clint challenged, "Mark me."

Phil immediately obliged, taking Clint's lips in his own again, their kiss turning even more desperate, if that was even possible, as it got deeper and wetter. He bit kiss swollen lips, hard enough to almost draw blood, before he moved to Clint's neck. He's been given a chance to mark Clint dark enough to last for weeks, Phil sure as hell won't be wasting that chance. 

\---

The next morning, Clint walked into the communal kitchen to find Natasha and Tony sitting in front of each other nursing their own cups of coffee. 

"Morning." Clint greeted as he made his way to the source of liquid gold. Say what you will about Stark, but the man knew his coffee and Clint was forever thankful to the coffee gods for it. 

Natasha gave him a quiet "Good Morning" while Tony just grunted. For once, he looked like he just woke up and not up from binging in his lab all week. Good for him. Clint poured himself a cup of the ambrosia and was just about to enjoy it when he heard Stark yelp. 

"Holy shit. What happened to you?" It took Clint a second to realize that Tony was staring at him and the many bruises peppering his neck and wrists. "Were we under attack last night? Did someone attack you? This is why I don't go to sleep. I sleep, bad things happen. Its just the way things are."

"Relax, Tony. Clint didn't get attacked." Natasha told him calmly. 

"Not by anyone hostile, anyway." Clint added with a smirk. 

Tony was silent for a moment as realization dawned on him. "That is- Agent did that? He... Wow. I don't- wow."

"Yeah," clint sighed and nodded in agreement. 

"Well, never let it be said that he does anything half-assed." Tony tipped his cup up in salute.

Clint did the same.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/122501668346/tbh-i-wasnt-sure-how-to-go-about-this-prompt-bc)


End file.
